Make it slow and sweet if you can
by Rogogon
Summary: Kris Allen, Adam Lambert. Kradam / Słodki erotyk. Adam i Kris uprawiają seks po raz pierwszy, Adam chce, aby było słodko i zmysłowo. Nie mogłam zdecydować się na 1 zakonczenie, napisałam alternatywne  jako 2. rozdział . Do Was należy wybór, które wolicie.
1. Chapter 1

_Pierwszy Kradamowy erotyk. Mam nadzieję, że wyszedł dobrze, tym razem nie miałam bety.  
>Tytuł - fragment piosenki Krisa Allena "Beautiful Moon" <em>

**Make it slow and sweet if you can**

Spojrzałem prosto w jego oczy. Duże, słodkie, ufne oczy. Miały ciepły, głęboki odcień mlecznej czekolady. Widziałem w nich ciekawość, lecz jednocześnie także cień obawy. Położyłem dłoń na jego gładko ogolonym policzku, palce drugiej splotłem z jego smukłymi palcami gdzieś z tyłu jego szyi.

- Na pewno?

Uśmiechnął się. Położył swoją dłoń na mojej, tej na jego policzku i powiedział:

- Jasne, że tak. Chcę spróbować.

Odwzajemniłem uśmiech. Odwróciłem się i poprowadziłem go do łóżka po drugiej stronie pokoju. Usiedliśmy na jego krawędzi, a ja ująłem jego policzki w moje dłonie, spragniony bliskości. Nasze usta złączyły się w słodkim, delikatnym pocałunku. Kris wplótł swoje dłonie w moje włosy, zamruczałem w odpowiedzi na tę pieszczotę. Smakował świeżo i intensywnie, delektowałem się dotykiem jego dłoni, tym, jak pieścił językiem moje usta i podniebienie, jak jego ciało przysuwało się coraz bliżej mnie, zupełnie jakby tak właśnie działała na niego grawitacja. Moja grawitacja.

Pochyliłem się w jego stronę i delikatnie naparłem na niego, prowadząc do pozycji poziomej. Nie przerywając pocałunku, powoli położyłem Krisa na miękką, bawełnianą pościel. W momencie, gdy jego głowa spoczęła na poduszce, oderwał od moich ust swoje wargi – nabrzmiałe, pulsujące, zaczerwienione. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mnie. Westchnął. Rzuciłem mu pytające spojrzenie i otworzyłem usta, by go o to zapytać, ale Kris przesunął dłonie z moich włosów na kark i przyciągnął mnie lekko do siebie, wsuwając język w moje rozchylone usta.

To nie był dziki, namiętny pocałunek, pozbawiający cię tchu i sprawiający, że nie pamiętasz swojego imienia. Jednak Kris całował doskonale – słodko i gorąco. Z pasją. Rozpalając moje zmysły i sprawiając, że w tym momencie nie pragnąłem niczego bardziej niż tego, aby ten pocałunek, ten zdecydowany, lecz czuły pocałunek trwał wiecznie.

Nie przerywając go, szatyn zaczął powoli odpinać guziki mojej koszuli. Jego palce bawiły się nimi, przedłużał ich rozpinanie, doprowadzając mnie do szaleństwa. W końcu uporał się z ostatnim i zdjął ze mnie koszulę, która wylądowała na podłodze, a chwilę później tuż obok niej wylądował jego  
>T-shirt.<p>

Byłem zdecydowany całą swoją uwagę poświęcić Krisowi mimo, że zdecydował się jednak być na dole, co zazwyczaj oznaczało skupienie się na osobie na górze. Ale nie tym razem. Dziś ważny jest tylko Kris. I nie tylko dziś – jest dla mnie najważniejszy codziennie. Zawsze.

Kiedy przerwał nasz pocałunek, aby zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza, przeniosłem swoje usta na jego szyję. Znaczyłem drobnymi, motylimi pocałunkami drogę między obojczykami, aż do umięśnionego brzucha. Kris mruczał rozkosznie, zatracając się w pieszczocie, wplatając palce w moje włosy.

Nie przerywając składania pocałunków na gładkiej skórze brzucha, rozpiąłem rozporek jego jeansów. Podniósł biodra, a ja powoli zsunąłem je z niego i odrzuciłem w bok. Przesunąłem się nieco do góry i pocałowałem go ponownie, chcąc znowu poczuć jego smak. W tym czasie Kris uporał się z zapięciem moich spodni. Zsuwając je ze mnie razem z bielizną, musnął palcami moje pośladki. Westchnąłem z rozkoszy, jaką sprawił mi jego delikatny dotyk na mojej skórze.

Pomogłem mu zdjąć do końca moje rurki i slipki, szybko wracając do pieszczot jego torsu. Składałem pocałunki kierując się przez środek jego brzucha jak najniżej w dół. Przesunąłem językiem tuż nad linią jego slipek, Kris wygiął się w łuk, wzdychając głośno. Powolnym, zmysłowym ruchem ściągnąłem z niego ostatnią sztukę ubrania, jedną ręką podpierając jednocześnie jego biodra w górze. Czułem, że razem z nimi opuściły Krisa wszystkie obawy. Od teraz miało być już tylko lepiej.

Podniosłem się i usiadłem okrakiem na jego biodrach, pochylając się, aby całować i lizać delikatną skórę jego szyi. Przy każdym naszym ruchu nasze ciała delikatnie ocierały się o siebie, wprawiając nas w drżenie z rozkoszy. Dotyk jego twardniejącego z sekundy na sekundę członka tuż przy moim - niemniej twardym – uświadamiał mi, że warto było czekać na tę chwilę.

Dłonie Krisa wędrowały po moich barkach, pieszcząc moją rozpaloną skórę. Niesamowicie aksamitny dotyk jego dłoni na moich plecach oraz naszych nagich klatek piersiowych ledwie muskających się wzajemnie był tak ekscytujący, że niemal nie do zniesienia.

Przesunąłem się niżej, zdecydowany zająć się pieszczotami jego sutków. Okazały się być tak wrażliwe na dotyk, że moje delikatne pocałunki sprawiły, że oddech Krisa znacznie przyspieszył, a on sam zaczął cicho jęczeć. Czułem jego twardy członek muskający moją skórę w okolicach żołądka, co wprowadzało mnie w jeszcze większe podekscytowanie.

Cofnąłem się jeszcze dalej. Położyłem dłonie na jego udach i rozłożyłem je na boki. Uklęknąłem między nimi pochylając się, aby pocałować czubek jego członka. Kris zawył z rozkoszy mimo, że nic więcej nie zrobiłem. Wyciągnąłem rękę daleko za głowę Krisa, sięgając po dwie poduszki; jedną położyłem mu pod głowę, całując go przy okazji krótko w usta, a drugą – trochę mniejszą – położyłem mu pod biodra. Sięgnąłem po lubrykant stojący na szafce przy łóżku i rozsmarowałem trochę żelu na palcach prawej ręki. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i spojrzałem na drobnego szatyna, leżącego przede mną. Uśmiechnąłem się wspierająco i pochyliłem nad nim, całując czule. Kris oddał pocałunek, przekazując w nim swoje całe zaufanie do mnie. W tej samej sekundzie najdelikatniej jak umiałem wsunąłem zwilżony żelem palec do jego ciasnego wnętrza. Kris wciągnął głęboko nosem powietrze z niespodziewanego uczucia. Wysunąłem powoli palec, aby po sekundzie ponownie go wsunąć. Delikatnie, powoli, z namysłem.

Nie przestając mnie słodko całować, Kris wplótł palce w moje włosy. Położyłem wolną rękę na jego policzku; chciałem, aby poczuł się maksymalnie bezpiecznie i pewnie.

Poczułem, że jego wejście nieco się rozszerzyło, więc wsunąłem też drugi palec. Dłonie Krisa przesunęły się na tył mojej szyi i przyciągnęły mnie bliżej tak, że znowu stykaliśmy się torsami. Delikatnie rozszerzałem ciepłe i wilgotne wejście Krisa, bardzo powoli, choć już po chwili mogłem wsunąć także trzeci palec. Kris jęczał cicho prosto w moje usta, nasz pocałunek wibrował od jego mruczenia. Po kilkunastu sekundach łagodnych pieszczot wejście było wystarczająco rozszerzone, abyśmy mogli zacząć.

Przerwałem pocałunek i wysunąłem palce z wnętrza Krisa. Cmoknąłem go jeszcze raz w zaróżowione usta i odsunąłem się nieco. Sięgnąłem ponownie ku szafce nocnej, chwyciłem leżący tam kondom. Rozerwałem opakowanie i nasunąłem go na mojego członka. Uklęknąłem między jego nogami, położyłem dłonie na jego udach. Drżał.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i spojrzałem w te piękne, czekoladowe oczy.

- Gotowy? – Kris pokiwał głową, układając się wygodniej na poduszce. Położyłem lewą rękę na dole jego brzucha, głaszcząc napięte mięśnie. – Przysięgam, będę delikatny. Będzie dobrze. Postaraj się rozluźnić.

Kris wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i napięcie znikło z jego mięśni. Pogładziłem jego uda raz jeszcze i przysunąłem się nieco bliżej. Wszedłem w niego najpierw czubkiem mojego członka, powoli i delikatnie, bacznie obserwując jego twarz w oczekiwaniu na reakcje.

Jego mięśnie zacisnęły się wokół mojego członka. Kris wciągnął głęboko powietrze i zacisnął mocno oczy. Zatrzymałem się, nadal go obserwując. Przygryzł dolną wargę, wyraźnie tłumiąc jęk bólu.

- Weź głęboki oddech Kris, rozluźnij mięśnie. – powiedziałem, jednocześnie głaszcząc napięte mięśnie na dole jego brzucha. Pochyliłem się i pocałowałem go najdelikatniej, najczulej jak umiałem. Aby się uspokoił. Aby się rozluźnił. Aby wiedział, że wszystko mam pod kontrolą.

Pocałunek najwidoczniej pozwolił Krisowi pozbyć się napięcia, bo poczułem jak jego wszystkie mięśnie się rozluźniają, oddech uspokaja. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz w jego oczy. Zobaczyłem w nich całkowite zaufanie i czyste pragnienie, więc wyprostowałem się i patrząc mu prosto w oczy, wszedłem nieco głębiej.

Na twarzy Krisa znowu zobaczyłem grymas bólu, który jednak znikł po kilku sekundach. Wtedy bardzo powoli wszedłem jeszcze głębiej, aż dotarłem do końca. Powoli wysunąłem mojego członka, a potem jeszcze wolniej wsunąłem go z powrotem. Twarz Krisa wyrażała coraz mniej bólu, a coraz więcej rozkoszy. Powoli wchodziłem i wychodziłem z jego nadal ciasnego wnętrza, skupiając się na tym, aby Kris poczuł jak największą przyjemność.

W pewnym momencie dotarłem do punktu rozkoszy Krisa. Jęknął głośniej niż dotychczas, co sprawiło, że ja sam nie mogłem powstrzymać jęków i westchnień.

- Tak dobrze? – udało mi się powiedzieć, mój oddech był przyspieszony i nieregularny.

- Tak… - szept Krisa był tak zmysłowy i tak seksowny, że po moim ciele rozeszła się przyjemna fala ciepła. – Tylko… - przełknął z trudem ślinę – Dalej, Adam… Nie przestawaj.

Kolejne pchnięcie było nieco szybsze i mocniejsze, Kris nagrodził mnie za nie głośnym jękiem.

- Szybciej… - poprosił między kolejnymi westchnięciami, jednak nie spełniłem jego prośby; jutro czułby się koszmarnie, byłby cały obolały, a ja nie miałem zamiaru sprowadzać na niego jakiegokolwiek bólu.

Utrzymałem wolne, łagodne tempo, słuchając rozkosznego mruczenia Krisa. Zamknął oczy; jego długie rzęsy muskały zaróżowione policzki. Wyglądał tak słodko i niewinnie. Pochyliłem się, aby ponownie go pocałować.

Jedną ręką dla utrzymania równowagi trzymałem mocno jego udo, oplatające moją talię. Wolną ręką zacząłem pieścić jego twardego członka; najpierw powoli, zgodnie z tempem moich pchnięć w jego wnętrzu, potem nieznacznie je przyspieszyłem.

Kris jęczał coraz głośniej, wzdychał głęboko, zaciskał ręce na satynowym prześcieradle. Złapał mnie za długi, srebrny naszyjnik, którego zapomniałem zdjąć i przyciągnął mnie delikatnie do siebie, całując głęboko. Zatraciłem się w pocałunku, który pasował tempem do ruchów moich bioder i dłoni. Był ich odzwierciedleniem – słodki, czuły, łagodny.

Ruszałem biodrami w przód i w tył, wsuwając i wysuwając się z jego wnętrza. Wolno, zmysłowo. Kris przygryzł dolną wargę, jęcząc cicho i mrucząc. Nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku, był tak niesamowicie seksowny.

W pewnym momencie Kris położył prawą dłoń na mojej, pieszczącej jego członka. Spojrzał mi w oczy i nie odrywając wzroku, poprowadził dalej moją rękę na jego twardej męskości, z której wydostawały się pierwsze krople płynu, spływając po naszych połączonych dłoniach i splecionych palcach.

- Chryste, Adam… - jęknął Kris, kiedy drugi raz dotknąłem tego słodkiego punktu w jego wnętrzu.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, zmieniając trochę kąt pchnięć bioder, aby ten szczególny punkt w jego ciele był stymulowany cały czas. Kris zaczął jęczeć coraz głośniej, ja zatraciłem się w wolnym rytmie moich pchnięć i tym cudownym uczuciu, gdy Kris otaczał mnie całego. Mruczałem mu do ucha słodkie słówka, całowałem jego szyję. Czułem bliski koniec, Kris też był bliski orgazmu.

Kris nieco przyspieszył ruchy naszych dłoni na swoim członku i po kilku sekundach, wykrzykując moje imię, osiągnął spełnienie. To wystarczyło, abym i ja doszedł do skraju ekstazy. Wystarczyły jeszcze dwa wolne, głębokie pchnięcia, abym osiągnął głośny i intensywny orgazm. Nasze jęki zlały się w jeden, nasze ciała przeszyły mocne dreszcze i fala ciepła. Płonęliśmy.

…

Kilkanaście minut później Kris spał już, wtulony w moją klatkę piersiową. Mimo otaczającej nas ciemności, widziałem go bardzo dokładnie. Rzęsy leżały na jeszcze zaróżowionych policzkach, oddech był spokojny i głęboki. Nie mogłem przestać na niego patrzeć i zazdrościć samemu sobie – byłem niesamowitym szczęściarzem, mając go u mojego boku.

Poczułem wszechogarniające zmęczenie, więc przykryłem nas obu kołdrą i ułożyłem się wygodniej na poduszce. Pocałowałem Krisa w czoło i zamknąłem oczy, przytulając go mocno do siebie i niemal od razu zasypiając.


	2. Alternatywne zakończenie

…

W oddali usłyszałem dźwięk budzika, wyrywający mnie ze snu. Półprzytomnie spojrzałem na tarczę budzika stojącego na szafce przy łóżku. Dziewiąta trzydzieści. Zerknąłem na drugą stronę łóżka – było puste.

Poszedłem do łazienki. Odkręciłem kurek z zimną wodą, umyłem twarz. Sięgnąłem po krem, ale nie wyczułem go nigdzie w zasięgu moich palców. Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę. Półka była kompletnie pusta. Leżała na niej tylko karteczka, na której zapisanych było kilka zdań schludnym, eleganckim pismem:

„Wziąłem resztę swoich rzeczy, kiedy spałeś. Nie chciałem Cię budzić.  
>Nie chciałem też, żeby to się tak skończyło.<br>Przepraszam…  
>Drake"<p>

Przeczytałem jeszcze raz podpis. Drake. Drake? A… Kris? Co z Krisem?

Powoli wszystko zaczęło do mnie docierać…

Wczorajszy wieczór… Kolejna kłótnia z Drake'm… Decyzja o zakończeniu tego, co już i tak było od dawna skończone… Telefon do Krisa… Długa rozmowa… Opróżnienie na w pół pustej już butelki wina… Sen… Znowu Kris – tym razem tak, jak zawsze o tym fantazjowałem…

Moje serce ścisnęło się ze smutku. Nie żałowałem jednak zerwania z Drake'm – nie miałem zamiaru patrzeć na niego ani sekundy dłużej. A jednak… Gdzieś w głębi czułem żal, że jednak się obudziłem.

Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach.


End file.
